Josie/Boss
Chapter 2 This... Is a boss battle? This early? Kudos, Atlus. At least you made this fight easy as all hell... So, basically, during this fight you take on about 5 golems, easily dispatched by Rasche and Rina, and Roland and Althea. And you fight Josie, who has Dark Pierce. Nothing to really worry about at this point. Oh, and to make this battle easier, Atlus decided "Hey, I know. Let's put Steiner in this battle too!" So you have a Lv. 11 Steiner, tearing through level 2s and 3s. Don't bother going to the right side with anyone but Rina, however. Steiner can easily 2-shot anything (1-shot with Critical sometimes.) and takes next to no damage from the Golems. He does have Rusty Rain, so watch out for characters like Rasche and Rina who can suffer heavily from that. He does have access to his FD, De la Cat (Only lv. 1). However, if he can use that on anyone, it just means you didn't kill him fast enough. Kill him faster. The Battle theme for this battle is "Retribution". 'Gallery' la2josiech2attack.PNG|Smack with staff la2josiech2darkpierce.PNG|Dark Pierce Chapter 5: Twin Mage You might want to level up Pip first before starting battle until he is level 10+. Rasche, Rina and Dia are good to have along in your party as well. First, ignore Josie as he won't attack until the other units are defeated. After this, Josie will launch Rusty Rain which lowers your Defense and Resistance, allowing his Dark Pierce to deal more damage. Fortunately, Dia can be used to deal good amount of light damage to Josie due to elemental advantage. Do remember that also means Rune Light Knight Roland can also deal a pretty decent chunk of damage against Josie too... josieboss2attack.PNG|Smack with Staff josieboss2darkpierce.PNG|Dark Pierce Chapter 10: Granend the Forbidden Land By this time however, Josie's Dark Pierce mean nothing against your already. So he switched for different trick, trading his Rusty Rain for Misery Shower, an offensive stat reducing spell that can cut 20 attack and magic from up to five character. You may want to wait till him come down to your position before excecute your attack. His FD use his magic as base, so you may want to use high resistance unit as bait. If you have Oracle Heart from Rasche's MVP, try to put them on all three spellcaster units and other for some resistance bonus. josiech10miseryshower.PNG|Misery Shower josiech10gravityice.PNG|Dark Pierce josiech10delacat1.PNG|De la Cat: Mew can't hide! josiech10delacat2.PNG|Mew can't hide! Chapter 11 By now, all your units should be level 16 or above now,earning you a third art. Have Atlhea use intention to negate Josie's Misery shower and pummel him with Roland and Rasche physical attack. You can also add in extra Flame Pillar or Shine Bullet to speed up the process. With this, Josie should be defeated before he could unleashed De la Cat. Screenshot josiech11miseryshower.PNG|Misery Shower josiech11darkpierce.PNG|Dark Pierce josiech11delacat.PNG|De la Cat: Mew can't hide! josiech11delacat2.PNG|Mew can't hide! Chapter 18 Strategy This time Josie is much more dangerous than previous battle. The Lullaby Golems are keeping your distant from it's masters so pummel them with your strongest magic such as Ignis Blaze. Have Sadie shots off any Nature Elementals with her Sonar Passion but beware that their Nature Magics can cripple her as well. As usual, Josie's Misery Shower will lower your party members offensive stat, so counter with Roland's engage, Rasche's Savage Type and Althea's Intention. However, the true danger lies within his other offensive spell, Gravity Ice, which can freeze up to five of your units at once. Fatima may also casts her own Gravity Ice to shutoff any potential treat to her and her allies, mix this with their high AO and powerful FD can make this battle quite bothersome. If Roland and the witches reached level 27 and above, during the Engage Roland will be able to use Sword Spells, a series of elemental magic that enable very powerful magical attack to be executed. Has Roland united with Dia to cast Bright is very good option for this battle. Dia can uses Photon Axis to deal massive damage at Josie while may also as well target Fatima for bonus. If you're hit with Freeze Status, has Luna, Kaph or Pip remove it ASAP. Powerful attack such as Rasche's Crack Follow and Pop's Burst Stump is recommend as well. Screenshot josiech16miseryshower.PNG|Misery Shower josiech16gravityice.PNG|Gravity Ice Category:Luminous Arc 2 Bosses